


Mini Kazer Fics

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soldiers, Alternate Universe(s), Cats!Kazer, Christmas, Fluff, Kazer, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, married!Kazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Mini fics about Kaner and Tazer.Many are written from prompts on Tumblr, but all are my original work :)





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @otpdisaster on Tumblr
> 
> Original work by me

It was a stormy night. The stars in the black canvas were covered by thick clouds that spread across the night sky. Lighting cracked overhead, sending a burst of sudden light through the area, then sunk back into darkness.

Jonathan held Patrick’s arm with his right hand, squeezing it harshly. Jonny peeled off the red bandana on Pat’s abdomen, that had been trying to stop the blood flow as much as possible. He grimaced at the sound of the blood sticking to the cloth.

Neither spoke. Patrick didn't want to. He was still shaken up from the attack. It was part of his job. It comes with being a hitman. Things like this happened before. It shouldn't be so surprising. Still, it was terrifying every time.

Jonathan began working, getting a washcloth wet with cold water and dabbing the blood away from the slash. Patrick hissed at the cold, but said nothing. Cold water didn't hurt on cuts as bad as hot water.

Jonathan set the washcloth to the side and took a cotton ball, pouring peroxide on it. He dabbed it on the wound and Patrick bit his lip, abs contracting at the sting. He watched as the white foam bubbled at his skin, all the germs that the peroxide was killing. Jonathan gently wiped the foam away.

Jonathan began stitching the slash wound that was slowly starting to pull the skin back together. Patrick’s eyes focused on Jonathan’s hands. They were shaking. Patrick frowned but said nothing, waiting until Jonathan was almost done to speak.

“Hey. Another reason to hate Philly.”

It was a joke. A lame-ass joke that Patrick let fall out of his mouth because both of them hate Philadelphia. The guys here always made the job a lot harder. Jonathan would always rant to Patrick about them.

However this time, Jonathan sniffed and burst into tears. Patrick scrambled to sit up and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, cradling his head to his chest. Jonathan clenched Pat’s biceps and wailed, sobbing heavily into Patrick's chest.

“I could have lost you,” Jonathan sobbed, “You-you alm-most died. I almost-t didn't g-get there in t-t- _time_.”

Patrick rocked him back and forth, shushing his partner softly. He pressed his lips to Jon’s hair, mumbling gentle words.

“I'm safe, Jonny, I’m okay,” Patrick cooed, “Everything's fine. I'm right here. _I'm right here_.” The two stayed in the bathroom, Patrick on the closed toilet lid and Jonathan on his knees in front of him, holding onto one another for dear life.


	2. Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tazer catches Kaner with his hand in the cookie jar. Patrick doesn't have a filter. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @your-otp-prompts
> 
> Original work by me

Jonathan knew, as much as Patrick wanted the Cup and had to stay in shape, his boyfriend couldn’t resist stealing something sweet during playoff season.

Which is why, it wasn't as much of a surprise as it should be to find Patrick with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jonathan cleared his throat, and Patrick jumped three feet in the air. Still, his hand remained in the glass compartment.

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow. “Kaner, why is your hand down the cookie jar?’

Patrick’s eyes danced from left to right as he frantically tried to come up with an excuse and accidentally blurted, “I'm pregnant!”

Jonathan grew even more amused. “Patrick, you're a guy.”

Kaner blushed and went to speak, but snapped his mouth shut and tugged at his arm. “My hand’s stuck.” He admitted sheepishly.

Jonathan’s smirk got wider. “It is, is it?” 

“Tazer, stop teasing!” Patrick whined. “Help me get my hand out!”

“I dunno, Kaner,” the captain tsked, walking around the silver kitchen island, “Why were you even looking in the jar?”

“I wanted a cookie,” Patrick huffed, “but there's nothing in here. I swore I put them in here.”

Jonathan fished out a bag of cookies from back behind the canned spinach and waved them in Kaner’s face. “What, you mean these?’

Patrick’s jaw dropped. “You fucker!” He exclaimed. “Give me back my cookies!”

Jonathan backed away slowly, still waving the bag around. “I think I'll take these upstairs. It's been a tiring day. I could use some comfort food.”

Patrick gaped at him. _“Don't you dare those are mine.”_

“Then come get them.” Jonathan smirked and dashed down the hall.

“Jonathan!” Patrick yelled after him. “You little asshole! Come back here!”


	3. 3 a.m. Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jonathan beats himself up. Patrick's always there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Unknown User
> 
> Original work by me

One of Patrick’s favorite things about being married is getting to be with Jonathan all the time. That includes three in the morning when the Hawks had a rough game and Jonny can't sleep.

Patrick rolled over in the bed in their new house, seeking warmth, buy not finding it. He sat up sleepily, seeing that Jonny’s side of the bed was messy with crumpled sheets and his husband missing.

With a sigh, Patrick got to his feet and headed downstairs. He found Jonathan by the bar, sitting on a stool with his head on the marble countertop.

Patrick frowned and slid his hand down Jonathan’s shoulder and to his back, rubbing it soothingly. He got out his phone and scrolled through YouTube until he found the song he was looking for.

 _The Way You Look Tonight_ played softly through his speaker as he set it on the marble and carefully got Jonny to his feet. Patrick slid his arm around Jonathan’s torso and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Slowly, Jonathan responded, wrapping his arms around Patrick and holding him close. They swayed back and forth, side to side, neither one uttering a sound.

Patrick nudged Jonny’s chin up and he pressed their foreheads together. He pressed a soft kiss to Jonathan’s lips and Jonny chased it, giving soft pecks filled with love. 

They stayed there, eyes closed, arms around each other as they swayed together at three a.m., never letting go.


	4. The Engagement Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's nervous about proposing, so he slips the ring on Jonny's finger when he's asleep. Jonny, apparently, doesn't seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Unknown User
> 
> Original work by me

Patrick wanted to propose.

He just didn't know how.

He was a goddamn hockey player.

_And he was scared of proposing._

“Take Tazer out to a nice, secluded restaurant and butter him up until he slips right into your ring.” Sharpy suggested when Patrick went to the team for help.

“Or, you could take him somewhere romantic.” Duncs shrugged. “He might be Captain Serious, but I'm pretty sure he cried during Titanic.”

“Propose on the ice,” Crow nudged him, “Hit him right where his heart is. Find a day to have the rink to yourselves and propose where it's just the two of you.”

They were all good suggestions, _perfect_ suggestions, but Patrick couldn't gather the courage to go through with any of them.

So, a couple nights later, when Jonny was over and passed out next to him on the couch, Patrick took the ring and slid it onto Jonny’s left hand ring finger.

In the morning, Patrick almost forgot about what he'd done until he saw Jonathan making them coffee and he saw the ring on Jon’s hand.

Jonathan didn't seem to notice.

They spent the entire morning together, talking at the bar in Pat’s kitchen, side-by-side. Pat got up to put their mugs in the dishwasher, and Jonathan kissed his cheek. “I've gotta head to mine to grab my gear. I'll see you at practice?”

Patrick nodded, a little dumbly. How had Jonny not seen the ring yet?

Jonny left, and Pat made a mad dash around the house to get dressed and grab his things before heading to the rink before Jonny got there.

He burst in through the doors, and when he was sure Jon wasn't there, he blurted, “I proposed.”

The room went silent, but before the team could react, Patrick continued. “I got scared. So I chickened out, okay? Tazer came over last night and fell asleep, so I just put the ring on his finger. I figured he'd see it in the morning but he hasn't? Don't say anything!”

The boys in the room blinked – even Q. Jonathan walked through not even a couple seconds later, and Kaner tripped over his bag on his way to his stall.

The team didn't utter a word about the ring, and neither did Tazer. The boys raised their eyebrows at Kaner because wow, Captain Serious was Captain Oblivious.

Practice went normally and they finished up, undressing in the locker room. Jonathan came down beside Kaner and smiled at him. Patrick’s heart actually stopped for a second, because he got a terrible chest pain all of a sudden.

“We’re still on for tonight, right?” The captain asked.

Patrick had to search the files in his brain because what?

Tazer gave him an amused look. “The Sabres-Jets game? We agreed last week I’d come over and watch it with you.”

And oh yeah, that sounded familiar.

“Oh. Right. Okay. Yeah, yeah, tonight.” Patrick sputtered.

Jonathan laughed lightly. “Okay then. I'll see you tonight.” He kissed Patrick goodbye and walked off with his bag, doing a little handshake with a couple of the rookies. 

Patrick watched him go, a little stunned. How had Jonny still not noticed?

For two days, it continued. Jonathan seemed to think everything was normal, and Patrick was left dazed and confused.

He came home one evening to find Jonny in the kitchen at the table, magazines sprawled about and an iPad propped up as Jonny scrolled through it.

Patrick blinked at him in surprise, walking over. He put his hands on Jonny’s shoulders and Jon reached one of his hands up to rest over Pat’s. “Hey babe.”

He looked up at Patrick, almost as if he were expecting-

Oh.

Pat leaned down and pecked Jonny’s lips. Jonathan smiled and went back to his readings.

"There’s some coffee left. I ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay.”

“Yeah, of course.” Patrick smiled lightly, pouring the rest of the coffee.

“Pat, what do you think? Blue and grey? I'd say red and black, but I think we should have at least one day to separate the job from our personal lives.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, okay? I like blue. What fo-”

"Great! We just need a shade of blue now…what do you think? Frost or Periwinkle?” Jon continued. 

“Jonny, what is all this for?”

"For the wedding, obviously.”

Patrick choked. Okay, they’re doing this.

Jonathan spun around in surprise. “Woah, woah, don’t die now.” He got up and patted Patrick on the back. 

Patrick gasped for air. “W-wedding? What wedding? What's going on?”

“Our wedding, of course.” Jonathan looked at him in confusion, holding up his left hand so that Patrick could see the silver band around his finger. “That's what you meant when you gave me the engagement ring, isn't it?”

“Y-yes! Yes, no, absolutely,” Pat sputtered, “I just, I didn't know you knew.”

Jonathan tried to give him an unimpressed look, but was failing miserably because of a smile and, oh that asshole, he planned this entire thing.

“You knew the whole time, haven't you?” Patrick breathed.

Jonathan smiled. “Not until I left your place for practice. I was in the middle of driving. I almost crashed. Did you really think it would take me three days to figure out you'd proposed?”

Patrick smiled sheepishly. “I was scared. I thought you'd say no.”

Jonathan pecked Patrick's lips. “Sometimes, I really want to punch you in your pretty mouth. I do, right now, but for a completely different level of your stupidity.”

Patrick grinned and surged forward, a hand around Jon’s neck as he pulled the taller man down for a bruising kiss.

They pulled away, Jonathan panting into Patrick’s mouth. “Now, Frost or Periwinkle?” 


	5. Too Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's too short to put the star on the top of the Christmas tree. Jonathan lends a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @gracie-chan42
> 
> Original work by me

Decorating the Christmas tree had always been one of Patrick's favorite parts of the holiday. Which meant that Patrick had to have the biggest tree he could find.

However, that meant Patrick couldn't reach the top.

Jonathan was putting the ornaments and garland on the upper half of the tree while Patrick did the bottom. Christmas music was playing through the stereo set and the two danced around to it. 

Well, Patrick did. Jonathan watched him with a fond smile.

The oven beeped from the kitchen and Jonathan tucked the end of the garland into the tree. “I'll pull the cookies from the stove. You got the star?”

Patrick hummed and hip-checked his husband into the kitchen. “Yep.”

Patrick did not have the star.

Well no, he did, but he couldn't reach the top of the tree to put it on. He looked around for a step stool, but since Jonathan could reach the top fine, they didn't get one out. Patrick tried, standing on his tiptoes, jumping, stretching, but nothing worked.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around his hips and hoisted him into the air.

Patrick yelped and looked down at Jonathan. His husband huffed. “Put it on.”

Patrick muttered little things under his breath but put the star on the top of the tree. Jonathan set Pat on his feet, and laughed at Kaner’s pout.

“Don't give me that look.” Jonathan grinned. 

Patrick shoved at Jonny’s shoulder, but smiled back happily anyways.


	6. Christmas for the Kazer's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are rules about Christmas in the Kazer household.
> 
> 1.) Never let Patrick handle with Christmas lights   
> 2.) Jonny's secretly John Legend  
> 3.) Never let Patrick handle Christmas lights  
> 4.) Patrick is a good cook, so eat his food or he'll stab you with a fork  
> 5.) Never let Patrick handle Christmas lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Unknown User 
> 
> Original work by me

Putting the Christmas lights on the tree was always a hassle for Patrick. He's not really sure why, but it was.

So, it shouldn't be such a surprise when he gets tangled in the lights, caught in between the lights and the tree.

He huffs loudly and stamps his foot. “Jonny!”

Jonathan walks into the room and falls onto his knees laughing. Patrick rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up, asshole. Get me out!”

Jonny does, but not before taking a picture and sending it to the Blackhawks’ group chat.

______________

In hindsight, after that incident, Patrick shouldn't have tried to put up Christmas lights outside. He was on the ladder, stringing lights to the gutter, when he lost his balance.

“Patrick!” Jonathan shouted and lunged for him. Patrick fell into his arms, and the two collapsed together into the snow.

Jonathan spat snow and Pat’s curls from his mouth, panting. “Okay, you’re banned from playing with Christmas lights.”

Patrick nodded in agreement.

______________

Patrick made dinner while Jonathan finished putting the lights and decorations up outside.  
Patrick stirred the tomato sauce and heard the door open. Jonny toed off his boots and shrugged off his coat and hat, setting them by the fireplace to warm up and dry.

As Patrick listened closer, he heard Jonathan humming to Silent Night. Patrick leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, and he watched fondly as Jonathan sang quietly, fixing little things and rearranging items.

He turned on the stereo and played _A Thousand Years_ off YouTube. Patrick walked forward and caught Jonny in his arms, pulling him close. The two danced around the living room, taking in the glow from the Christmas lights, spinning each other around.

Jonny put his hands on Pat’s hips and Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonny’s waist and they leaned against each other, swaying slowly to the music.

And Patrick thought, he was really really lucky.


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war is near. Patrick and Jonathan know they won't make it out alive. Neither is willing to live without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Unknown User 
> 
> Original work by me

The air was heavy. It stunk with the smell of dead corpses and blood. Only a fourth of the army stood now, watching the enemy army, with half of their army still standing.

Jonathan tightened his grip on Patrick's hand. Their free hands held their swords. Cuts and blood covered their skin. 

“This is it,” Patrick spoke, breathing harsh, “This is the end, Jonathan.”

Jonathan looked over at Patrick. The enemy army got closer. “I know,” he breathed, “It was an honor fighting by your side.”

Patrick saw the tears in Jonathan’s eyes, and he reached his hand up to wipe them off Jonathan’s dirty cheek. “Jonathan…”

Patrick tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Jonathan’s. He cupped the back of Jonathan's head, fingers grasping his singed brunet hair.

The army was getting louder, now. The time had almost come. The two pulled away and for a moment, everything bled away: their comrades corpses, their teammates, the enemy. It was just them, for a single, solitary moment.

“I love you.” Patrick told him for the first time, the last time.

“I love you, too.” Jonathan promised.

The two turned, and threw themselves into the enemy, dying with the image of each other, and the burn of the kiss on their lips dying with them.


	8. Jonathan's Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan can't sleep without his special pillow. During a team sleepover, he improvises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by me
> 
> Everyone’s always like “Kaner with messy bed head being all cuddly when he's sleepy” but what about Tazer? Cause I feel like he'd be really freaking fluffy with his bed head and stumbling cause he's clumsy with his long legs and just I need this??

It never occurred to anyone that Jonathan could look so _soft_.

The team was over for a team sleepover. The season had just started and a lot of the team hadn't seen each other in a good amount of months. Everyone went over to Sharpy’s for the sleepover.

It was dusk, the boys sitting in the living room, drinking beers as they watched some of the current games, an Avalanche-Rangers one. Half the team had already passed out, Jonathan well on his way. He was curled up against Patrick on the floor, both of them leaning against one of the couches.

“If he kicks you in the middle of the night, I’m sorry.” Patrick teased. “He doesn't have his special pillow.”

Jonathan hit Pat’s shoulder and muttered tired curses at him. Patrick just laughed and rubbed his back soothingly, watching as Jonny fell asleep on his chest.

It was around eight thirty when Patrick woke up. Most of the team was already awake, none of which included Jonny, who was sound asleep, curled up against him.

Patrick kissed his forehead and carefully slid out from under him, laying Jonny across the floor. He got up and walked into the kitchen, greeting the team that was awake. Sharpy passed him a cup of coffee, which Patrick took gratefully. Patrick sat down on the couch in the kitchen – because Abby was classy like that.

He had exactly half a minute to talk to the guys before Jonny came in, bedhead messy and sprawled about, pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

He ignored everyone and stumbled tiredly over to Patrick. He collapsed into his lap, grasping Kaner's shirt as he mumbled in exhaustion about his pillow trying to run away from him.

Jonny fell asleep on Patrick seconds later, wrapped up in Kaner’s arms.

The team never let them live it down.


	9. The Hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny gets tired at a team barbecue. Patrick finds a hammock. Cuddles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Unknown User
> 
> Original work by me

They'd won the Cup. 

_They'd won the Cup._

Crow invited everyone for a celebratory barbecue towards the middle of July. The entire team, plus their wives, girlfriends, and kids showed up. 

The barbecue lasted all day and into the evening. They shot off fireworks and drank beer in the pool while the kids played games and danced around to music or swam in the pool with their parents.

There were hammocks set up around Crow’s backyard, surrounding the inside area where everyone was at. 

As eleven p.m. rolled around, Jonathan got sleepy. Patrick dragged him to a hammock and pulled him in, Jonny on top of him and Patrick on the bottom.

Patrick kept a leg hanging over the edge with his foot to the floor to rock them slowly. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Patrick and held him close, falling asleep to the soothing rocking motions.

Patrick carded his hands through Jonny’s hair, continuing to rock back and forth slowly, soothingly, in hopes of keeping his love asleep.


	10. Take What's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Jonathan get into a fight. Jonathan takes what's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @zora-does-stuff
> 
> Original work by me

Couples fight. That's part of being a couple.

However, when they're both hockey players with tempers, sometimes the fights can get a little messy.

Jonathan and Patrick were yelling at each other over God-knows-what. They'd forgotten at this point. They were just firing off at one another, one insult after the next.

Finally, Patrick got fed up.

“Fine! If you don't like it, then take what's yours and _leave!_ ”

Jonathan's nostrils flared. “I will!”

Patrick had exactly .03 seconds to mourn before Jonathan was stalking forward and picking Patrick up, carrying him out the door.


	11. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's on a flight to see Jonny again. Jonny can't seem to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by me

Jonathan sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, leg bouncing up and down anxiously.  
It had been months since he'd seen Patrick in person, touched him, held him. And he was here. Almost. Any minute.

Jonny glanced up at the entrance again, the fifth time in a minute. Pat’s plane had landed but Patrick hadn't emerged yet. People were trickling out of the door, and Patrick wasn't with them.

Jonathan kept his eyes locked on the door as people kept coming. The last person filed out, and the flight attendant closed the door. Jonathan’s heart dropped.

Patrick wasn't here.

Jonathan dropped his head into his hands, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

He sat there for a little while, until he heard something. It almost sounded like his name. It probably wasn't, though, probably for another Jonathan.

The person kept shouting for ‘Jonny’, until they got fed up and screamed, “ _Tazer_!”

Jonathan’s head shot up at the name, eyes scanning the area in front of him desperately.

The voice called out again, “Hey- excuse me. Tazer!”

Jonathan stood up, held his breath, and turned around. There, in front of him, was Patrick, _his Patrick_ , pushing his way through a crowd of people to get to him.

Jonathan leapt over the chairs and ran for him, ignoring the people around him calling for an autograph or saying, “Woah, that's Jonathan Toews.”

He ran faster, and so did Patrick, shoving through people as they got closer, closer, _closer_ -

And then they were crashing into each other, holding onto one another for dear life, sputtering out “I love you”s and “I missed you”s and sweet nothings.

Jonny had a feeling this would end up on Deadspin, because _of course it would._ But here, right now, in this moment, it didn't matter, nothing mattered, except Patrick.


	12. Sneaking Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to kiss Patrick’s cheek. 
> 
> Jonathan fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @robopou 
> 
> Original work by me

Laying in bed at night, Jonathan liked to reflect. Most reflections had to do with Patrick.

They'd just won the Cup. _The fucking Cup._

And all Jon could think about was that almost kiss he had with Patrick.

He was so happy. He was just _so damn happy._ And he and Patrick were moving forward in their relationship and they just barreled into each other and his face was _so close-_

Jonathan stared at the ceiling, listening to Patrick’s evened breathing beside him. They hadn't shared a first kiss yet. Many times came close, but nothing ever occurred.

Now, kissing during sex was different. That was one thing. But an actual kiss, that wasn't something they'd done with each other before.

Jonny turned his head, eyes taking in Patrick’s appearance. They both sobered up since the party, but he could still smell the faint scent of alcohol and cologne drift off his boyfriend. It was surprisingly soothing. Pat looked so pretty when he slept, eyelashes casting little shadows around his cheeks.

Biting his lip, Jonny leaned down to kiss Pat’s cheek.

Only, Patrick shifted in his sleep, and their lips met, instead.

Patrick's eyes fluttered open tiredly as Jonathan sprung back in surprise. He began to sputter in apologies. “I-I’m so sorry. I was trying to kiss your cheek- I-”

Patrick bit Jon’s fingers to shut him up, and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Jonny’s lips. He pulled away and buried his face in Jonny’s chest.

“There. Stop panic’n’ and go the fuck to sleep.” He mumbled tiredly.

Jonathan grinned down at his boyfriend, a hand coming down to rest on Pat’s back.

“Okay baby,” he whispered, “Okay.”


	13. Kazer as Cats (ft. Temi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner's a cat living with the Sharp's. Tazer's new and very douchey. Temi's a baby. All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by me

Kaner peeled open his eyes when he heard a click from the lock, a ding come from the home alarm system near the door. The orangish-colored cat grumbled, paw covering his tiny face.  
  
He yawned, standing up on his four, short legs and stretching out, backbone and tail in the air and torso and head to the bottom of the soft chair. He yawned again and curled into the corner of the chair, only to hiss when the bright lights turned on.   
  
His master, Patrick Sharp, walked in, and Kaner meowed in hello. The Sharp girls ran in after him, going straight to Kaner to shower their affection onto him.   
  
Sharp’s wife, Abby, followed, and poured some cat food into the bowl by the kitchen door.   
  
Kaner scampered to his feet when a small brown cat was placed on his chair.

“This is Tazer," his master introduced, "Tazer, this is Kaner. Play nice and don't eat each other's tails."

Master gave a pointed look at Kaner, before walking to the kitchen.   
  
The brown-colored kitten looked around, curious.   
  
Kaner bounced over and gave a tiny mew to his new friend, sniffing him everywhere.   
  
_Hi random stranger! I'm Kaner. You look fun, are you fun? Omg we're gonna be best friends. Wait, are you a boy? I don't know if I'm a boy, I don't have a dangly thingy to tell. Does that mean I'm a girl? Are you a girl?_   
  
'Tazer’ put his nose up, standing on his stubby little legs. He hopped off the couch with ease and pranced away.   
  
Kaner followed.

Tazer hissed at Kaner and walked faster. Kaner continued to follow. Tazer started running. Kaner did, too.

Eventually, the two were scampering around on the floor. The two acted like that the rest of the day, Kaner chasing Tazer and Tazer running from Kaner in fear.  
  
_Leave me alone, you fiend!_   
  
_What's a fiend?_   
  
Eventually, Master broke it up by putting a hand in front of Kaner’s face, making his eyes go cross and for him to backup and fall over.   
  
He put his other hand on Tazer’s tiny tush, making Tazer fall forward, backbone in the air as he was slid.   
  
"You two need to get along," Master sighed, "You're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

He shook his head and feed them again, before picking them up and putting Kaner in his chair and Tazer in another.  
  
Each cat had their own place to sleep. They were each given in a soft armchair with a fluffy blanket resting on top of the small bed, and a feather toy near the corner. A small bowl of food and a bowl of milk was by the wall next to the door of the kitchen.   
  
Master turned off the lights and went upstairs with Abby.

Kaner sat on his butt with mental pout.

Tazer pranced around his bed before kneading at the plush. He curled up into the blanket and closed his eyes. He'd had a tiring day.  
  
Kaner let out a string of yawns before he realized he should go to bed. He curled up, but before he could fall asleep, a paw hit him in the nose.

Temi.  
  
Temi was only five months old, compared to Kaner’s and Tazer’s one year. He up for adoption because his past owners couldn't handle him. He was a bright yellow cat, sleek and soft, and was one of Kaner’s best friends. It surprised Kaner a little that they got Temi before Tazer, but he did overhear Abby say that Temi needed to be rescued first.

Kaner looked up from his paws.  
  
_What are you still doing up, young kit?_   
  
Temi shimmed up and army-crawled over to Kaner, head-butting him a few times. Kaner mentally sighed but licked Temi’s head -- he was like Temi’s dad. Or mom, whichever seemed best. Which was probably mom so let's just keep it like that.

_Haven't met new guy. Think he’s nice?_

_Maybe. He seems salty, like tuna. He probably likes tuna, too._

_But we like tuna, yes Kaner?_

_Of course we do! We’re not barbarians._

Tazer suddenly hissed at them. _Would you hush? I'm trying to sleep._

Temi cowered into Kaner, and Kaner snapped his teeth, _Don't scare my baby_.

Tazer huffed through his nose, licking his paw like a douche. _You're a boy, Kaner. You can't have kittens._

_He’s my kitten, you Ocelot!_

Tazer blinked. _Ocelot?_

Kaner nuzzled his nose into Temi’s head. _Shut up. It's the first wild animal cat thing that came to mind._

Tazer rolled his eyes, but got up. He sauntered over to Kaner’s chair and curled up next to him. Temi snuggled into both of them, three furs molding into one.

Tazer looked down at Temi’s paw. _How did you cut yourself?_

Kaner snapped his head to his baby, not having noticed the small amount of blood coming from the top of Temi’s paw.

_Was coming down stairs, ‘n tripped._

Tazer bent his neck down and started licking Temi’s paw, cleaning up the blood.

Kaner smiled, softly head-butting Tazer as a thank you, then started giving his baby a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fucking cute. I intended Temi to be a small character but he's too precious for that.


End file.
